User talk:WhyMeSad
Welcome to the Liar Game Tournament! Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:52, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello!!! Thank you very much for replying, I jumped when I saw it (and while reading it). It didn't even cross my mind that the things left out were released in the actual volumes, seems kinda obvious to me now haha. I completely agree on not publishing them, it's best to respect the author's wishes and add value to owning an official copy. I can't say I'm not dying to see them, but just hearing about these things feeds my very starved LG fan soul lol. Again, thank you very much for creating this wiki and keeping it as good as it is despite being busy! I wonder if you have any other website I can follow you at? (twitter, maybe?) LG lacks a proper fandom and I just spend my days looking for people who like it (so far I just follow japanese fanartists and try to catch whatever I can, and Kaitani-sensei's birthday art that barely keeps me alive lmao did you see Akiyama's early this month?). Thanks again, see you! Cherrylip (talk) 18:22, February 18, 2018 (UTC)Cherrylip Ok, I think I finally found you! Thanks a lot! it's always fun to find people you can talk with about your favorite things, I think Liar Game fans need to be awaken from their slumber (I wonder what happened with all the people from the LG wordpress page?) I'm jumping in my chair, I can't wait for you to see Kaitani's birthday art. He also tends to reply to fans and answer their questions. For example for Akiyama's birthday he drew him snowboarding, and people started asking things like 'is Kanzaki-san with him?' and he said actually both Nao and Fukunaga went to the trip with him! or when asked if Akiyama was athletic during HS, he said that he was, he just didn't like extracurricular activities. This little tidbits are so much fun and I always appreciate it so much how he interacts with fans. *desperately grabs into anything that can be called a fandom* Cherrylip (talk) 19:54, February 19, 2018 (UTC)Cherrylip